goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Ivy Gives His Teacher a Barney Error/Grounded
Ivy Gives His Teacher a Barney Error/Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on December 10th 2019 Cast *Ivy Smith-Ivy *Diesel Smith-Diesel *Kate Smith-Kate *Teacher (Mrs. Duncan)-Salli *Barney the Dinosaur-Kidaroo *Speaker-Tim *Student-Joey *Principal-Alan *Ken the Emo-Dave *Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell *Eric the Punk-Eric *Girl-Kalya Transcript Teacher: OK class, we are going to be learning about the simple interest. Please keep your eyes on the smart board as there is a PowerPoint Presentation and the video I'm going to show you. Ivy: Mrs. Duncan, can I go to the bathroom? Teacher: Sure, but hurry back, you are going to miss the presentation. Ivy: Thanks. Ivy: I can't believe he always falls for that. But anyways, I'm going to the tech lab to hack into Mrs. Duncan's computer, and give him a Barney error. Hahahahaha. (At the Tech Lab) Ivy: Good, Nobody is in here, and the last person in here, didn't log off. Now this is my chance. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. First, I will insert this DVD of the hacking tools and install them on this computer. The Hacking Tools: Install Here Ivy: Now, let the show begin. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Text: Meanwhile Teacher: Okay, so we finished the pre-quiz, and Ivy is still not back. But anyways, look at this smart board again because we are going to go over there. (Scary sound FX) Warning: You are about to open the Barney Error. (Blue screen occurred) Teacher: Class, the smart board, let's just going over there. Speaker: We are interrupted to your simple interest lesson to bring you a Barney error. Barney was beaten up by Eric and David. Eric and David put a bomb on Barney's lair, I repeat, Eric and David put a bomb on Barney's lair. If your in Barney's lair, get out now and call 911 on Eric and David. I repeat, Eric and David put a bomb on Barney's lair. If your in Barney's lair, get out now and call 911 on Eric and David. Do not turn off your Surface Pro 4 or I will get mad at you. I repeat, Do not turn off your Surface Pro 4 or I will get mad at you. Teacher: Class, don't worry, everything will be OK. (Back at the Tech lab) Ivy: Oh, we will see about that, because I'm going to turn off your computer hahahahahahahahahahaha. Teacher: Oh no no no no no no I didn't touch anything. But why, I've seen what's happens on Barney Errors. When the computer comes back on, he will scare me. Class, now it's time to... (Alarms was raised) Teacher: Oh, speaking of which, now it's time to panic. (The Class is panicking) Ivy: Oh no, what Have I done, the whole is in panic but the alarm was raised. Now people are going to find out that I did and I'm going to get a white slip. Or worse, suspended. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Teacher: Class, it's alright, everything is under control. (Barney pops up angrily) Barney the Dinosaur: You didn't listen to me about turning off your computer and now the alarm was raised. That's it, I'm now going to destroy your smart board and Surface Pro 4. (Barney wipes the computer out and destroys the smartboard) Barney the Dinosaur: There! The computer and the smartboard has been destroyed, cracked, and broke. This should teach you a lesson for ignoring the Barney errors. Teacher: HOW, DARE, YOU, THAT'S IT, YOUR GOING TO THE DETENTION CENTRE AND WAITING FOR COPS TO ARREST YOU. THIS WILL MAKE A LEARN A LESSON ON MESSING WITH MRS. DUNCAN. Barney the Dinosaur: NO (x40)! Teacher: OK Class, calm down, it's OK, The Barney error is gone, but my Surface Pro 4, and been destroyed in the incident. I wonder how this all started. Girl: Just call the Metal Punks, please? Teacher: Hey, that's a good Idea, I will call The Metal Punks to investigate. You may all go outside because the alarm was raised. Text: At The Metal Punks' house. (phone ringing) Ken the Emo: Kosta's office, this is Ken the Emo speaking. Teacher: Hi Ken, I need to see Kosta please? Ken the Emo: Uh, yes, he's coming right now. Kosta: What's up Ken. Ken the Emo: It's Mrs. Duncan. Kosta: (on phone) Hi Mrs. Duncan, what can I go for you. Teacher: Come to the school now, and I need your help. The School is investigate if the tech Lab might have been hacked my computer using the Barney Error. But it's gone now. Please hurry. Kosta: (on phone) Where on our way? (to Ken the Emo) Ken, get the rest of the crew now, we are going to school. Ken the Emo: yes sir. Text: Later, back at School. (The Metal Punks arrive with his Metalmoblie) Kosta: It's everyone alright. Teacher: Yes, but the Tech lab it's upstairs. But I have not seen Ivy since. Eric the Punk: Don't worry Ma'am, we will find that son of a b*tch right away, Kosta: Onward my friends. (Back at the Tech Lab) Ivy: Well now I'd better uninstall this program and boot the computer before it's.... (Knock, Knock, Knock) Kosta: (Kidaroo's voice) OPEN UP NOW, THIS IS THE METAL PUNKS, WE KNOW YOUR IN HERE. Ivy: Uh oh, it's The Metal Punks. Kosta: (Kidaroo's voice) I AM COUNTING THE THREE. 1. 2. 3. (The Doors smack and The Metal Punks arrived but they saw Ivy Smith) (Scary sound FX) Kosta: Ivy, you've behind all this. Ivy: Um, as the matter of fact, yes, I did hack the teacher's computer to use the computer error, I'm sorry. Kosta: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! (Kidaroo's voice) IVY, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU USE THE BARNEY ERROR ON THE TEACHER's COMPUTER, YOU KNOW THAT MAY CAUSE SUSPICIOUS. THAT'S IT, THE TEACHER IS COMING RIGHT NOW. Teacher: Do you find her? Kosta: Yes, but it was Ivy Smith, she is the one to use the Barney Error on your computer. Teacher: I KNEW IT. OH (x20), IVY, HOW DARE YOU HACK MY FREAKING COMPUTER, LIKE A BARNEY ERROR APPEARED, AND GET IT DESTROYED ALONG WITH MY SMARTBOARD. THAT'S IT, YOU ARE COMING WITH ME. (at the Principal's office) Principal: So, did you find the suspect. Teacher: Yes, and thanks to the Metal Punks to help it's out. Because Ivy sneak in to the Tech Lab, install hacking program on one of the computers, hack my computer, gave me a Barney error, and cause it to get both my smartboard and Surface Pro 4 to be destroyed. Principal: OH, MY, FREAKING, GOODNESS! Ivy, how dare you freaking gave Mrs. Duncan a Barney error. That's it, we are having a teacher student parents and principal. (At the meeting) Diesel: OH no, not that Barney Fan Ivy. Principal: Yes, it's about your daughter, she made a Barney Error appeared on Mrs. Duncan's computer, and caused both the computer and his smart board to be destroyed until The Metal Punks caught her in the bad way. Teacher: We are extremely disappointed in her. So now, let's talk about consequences. Tomorrow she will serve eight hours of detention, she will be during 96 hours of community service, she will receive a white slip, she will be suspended for five months, and she will not be attempting the summer party at the classroom when the school year is done. Kate: OK Mrs. Duncan, those sound like fair punishments. Ivy: No, not the summer party, I was looking forward to it. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo. I'm so sorry, please give me another chance, please. Teacher: Too bad, rules are rules. Principal: Oh, and one more thing, you will be paying six thousand and two hundred dollars for paying for Mrs. Duncan's new smartboard and her Surface Pro 7. Diesel: WHAT! That's the cost of our house. Oh (x12). Ivy you are in so much trouble when we get home. Principal: Meeting dismissed. You may leave now and I expect the payment to be on my desk by next week. Kate: We will, unless the people the come here to supported and money too bad. Principal: Whatever you say. Goodbye. (Ivy and her parents leave) Principal: By the Way Mrs. Duncan, I was the one who pull the alarm off because the student told me that you had a Barney Error. Teacher: You knew? Student: Yes, I saw it when I got out of my toilet break. Teacher: Thank you for telling the truth, I will give you a bravery award soon. Student: You're welcome. Text: At home. Kate: Ivy I can't believe you got in big trouble in school. And much worse, we now have a huge bill to pay to replace your teacher's smarkboard and Surface Pro 4. Diesel: You are now grounded (x9) for 379 years. Go to your room right instant. Or otherwise we will send you to Japan, unless you're expelled. Ivy: (running upstairs) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (The End) Deleted Scene Student: Time to go back to class from my toilet break. Speaker: (off-screen) We are interrupted to your simple interest lesson to bring you a Barney error. Barney was beaten up by Eric and David. Eric and David put a bomb on Barney's lair, I repeat, Eric and David put a bomb on Barney's lair. If your in Barney's lair, get out now and call 911 on Eric and David. I repeat, Eric and David put a bomb on Barney's lair. If your in Barney's lair, get out now and call 911 on Eric and David. Do not turn off your Surface Pro 4 or I will get mad at you. I repeat, Do not turn off your Surface Pro 4 or I will get mad at you. Student: Hey What's going on? Teacher: (off-screen) Class, don't worry, everything will be OK. Student: I have to tell the principal... whoa. Principal: Hey, careful, you almost spill my coffee. Student: Sorry but we got a problem. I've heard that a Barney Error got pop up on the smart board in danger while Mrs. Duncan is working on Simple Interest quiz which is hacked. Principal: Alright, I will raise the alarm right now. Category:2019 videos Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis